Even In Death
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Armada - Set in the end of episode Miracle. Hot Shot faces Megatron in place of Optimus but is not match for the decepticon. That is when Optimus returns. -slash-


**Even In Death**

'I'm not going to win...' Hot Shot realized when Megatron blasted his on his torso with his cannon. 'I really can't win this.' Hot Shot crashed on the surface of an asteroid, knowing that he was not standing up in a long time. And that might leave to him never getting up if Megatron decided to fire the Requiem blaster.

"I still remember the time when Autobots were a challenge", Megatron snarled and Hot Shot tilted his head to glance into blood red optics just as the decepticon warlord spoke: "You're pathetic."

For a short moment Hot Shot wondered it Megatron was right. Was he truly just a pale copy of Optimus Prime, unable to lead the autobots?'

Suddenly ther was a sound of something approaching fast and Megatron turned to look what it was.

"What now?" he asked, annoyed. Then a bright light swept past the autobot and the decepticon, stopping nearby and pulsing with energy.

"W-What?" Hot Shot gasped out weakly, surprised that he was still able to make a sound.

"State your name", Megatron demanded from the ball of light. Just then the Matrix flashed within the light.

"Minicon?" Megatron said questioningly, noticing the figure holding the autobot symbol of leadership.

Hot Shot felt his mind drift from his frame. In a delirious state he gently breathed out: "Is that you, Optimus?"

Megatron was completely ignoring the yellow autobot. He was venting out his ever-present anger at the ball of light.

"I don't have time for hologram games. Whoever you are, show yourself or be destroyed now." The light grew brighter at the threath, blinding the decepticon.

"It's over Megatron", a familiar voice spoke firmly. Hot Shot was ready to cry, certain that he had lost his mind to hear that voice.

Apparently Megatron had also heard the voice when he bellowed angrily: "No, it's some sort of a trick." Then the light cracks away, like it was nothing but glass. A familiar form was shown, glowing as bright as the energy ball from before. Astonished, Megatron shouted out: "Optimus!"

Rainbow-colored blast knocked the decepticon general away. The decepticon crashed on a nearby asteroid. Still unable to believe what was going on he yelled: "No! Impossible. This has to be an illusion created by the autobots"

The form that resembled Optimus gained color, showing an exact replica of the autobot commander.

"No illusion, Megatron. I'm back and I'm going to finish this."

Finally seeming to get a grasp of what was happening Megatron raised the Requiem blaster, saying: "Sorry, Prime, but this time you're mine."

Just then Optimus transformed into his superform. Connecting with Sparkplug he blasted Megatron far away into the deep space.

Still unable to grasp that this was all really happening Hot Shot barely recogniced the sounds the decepticons made as they retreated.

Suddenly gentle fingers caressed the side of his face and Hot Shot's optics flashed back to focus. Familiar golden optics flashed at him in worry and Hot Shot was sure he was breaking inside.

'This can't be real...' Hot Shot thought desperately at the other transformer. 'You're dead.'

"Hot Shot..?" a gentle voice questioned and Hot Shot felt his spark burst.

Energon tears streamed down the yellow bot's face as he cursed the illusion for speaking his name. Why did he have to be plagued by visions of the one person he had ever owed a real apology to?

With incredible speed Hot Shot was swept into strong arms as he cried desperately, whimpering in pain that had nothing to do with his battered frame.

"Hot Shot", Optimus said worriedly. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Hot Shot started shaking his head furiously, finally realizing that an illusion would not be able to hold him. Why could Optimus not understand that none of this was his fault but Hot Shot's? Hot Shot had been the one to let Optimus leave without setting things straight between them.

"I'm sorry", Hot Shot weeped softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... please..."

The arms around Hot Shot's shaking frame shifted a bit and then the yellow bot was lifted into the air and cradled against a broad chest.

"Optimus..?" Hot Shot questioned quietly, almost fearfully and hating himself for sounding so weak. He hated himself for being so weak in the first place.

"No more", Optimus said, his voice both commanding and begging at the same time. "No more tears, no more blaming. It doesn't matter anymore."

Hot Shot sighed, trying to express all of his emotions with that simple gesture. All of his sorrow, relief and gratitude was evident in the small huff of breath. It still lacked one emotion, though. And that was the one he wanted out the most.

Locking his bright blue optics with Optimus' golden ones he said: "You have no idea how much I missed you", and planted a chaste kiss in the middle of Optimus' faceplate. That was the one thing he had wanted to do more than anything.

In response to the surprising gesture Optimus' nuzzled Hot Shot cheek affectionately and for the first time since seeing the sea of starfalls on the Earth sky the yellow bot felt perfectly safe.

"I missed you too", Optimus said quietly.

"You were dead", Hot Shot argued, rubbing his nose against the top of Optimus' faceplate. Optimus only sighed in contentment before replying: "I will always miss you when we're apart. Even in death."

_**The End**_

Ending Notes: I can't believe I wrote this... My first ever Transformers slash fic, and it wasn't even supposed to be one when I started... And it was an Optimus x Hot Shot pairing, even... Eh, I hope you like it and please be gentle.


End file.
